Memories By The Well
by AnimeGirl622
Summary: The Sequel to Sota's Christmas Wish -D Hopefully enough said! Please RR


Hey everyone! This is the sequel to Sota's Christmas Wish so to completely understand I suggest reading the first one enjoy!

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miroku slouched his shoulders as he leaned up against the wall of the well. He had been down there yelling for a good half hour and still noone heard him. Things were starting to seem completely hopeless as he slid down the wall sitting against it. 'Next time I must find out from Kagome how to get out of the here.' Miroku slightly tilted his head up at the sky. The sight was amazing, the midnight blue sky had no clouds in it and stars were seen everywhere sparkling down on him. It was like the stars were company for him tonight. Miroku looked down at his hands as he took off the Santa gloves. He saw rosary beads covering his hand with the purple sleeve only made for his right arm. He put the gloves next to his hat and fake beard when he noticed the envolope Sota gave him sticking out of his Santa hat.

'That's right. Sota gave me a letter for his father.' Miroku leaned over looking at the weird peice of paper sealed shut. 'I wonder what Sota wrote.' He looked down at it.paper. 'But is it right to invade on Kagome's little brothers privacy?' Miroku ran his thumbs gently over the red letters that said "Daddy" in a childish attempt to do cursive. Miroku smiled a bit as he remembered his visit to Sota as Santa Claus a little while ago. He was still amazed Sota reminded Miroku of himself when he was that age a year after his father died. 'At least they prepared me all those years for my father's infamous death from his wind tunnel. It helped me cope a bit. It may have been barely but atleast it was something.'

Miroku jerked his head up. There were footsteps; soft footsteps. he slowly stood up. 'If only I had taken my staff with me.' The footsteps remained soft but got louder as each steps vibrated through the soil. Miroku got in a attack stance as he saw a shadow hover the well's entrance making it a bit darker. The shadow looked rather small and petite

"Miroku?"

Miroku's eased up as he recognized the soft, sweet voice of his rescuer. "Yes Sango it's me."

"What are you doing down in the Bone Eaters Well?"

Miroku sighed. "Can I tell you later on after I get out of here?" He could hear Sango sigh also as she threw down a rope. Miroku smiled. 'Good ol' reliable Sango.' He began to grasp the rope as he climed up it. Minute's had passed as Miroku peaked his head out of the well seeing Sango holding the rope. He offered her one of his innocent smiles as he pulled himself over the well's wall falling face first into the dirt. "Thank you Sango."

Sango looked at him as she slightly shaked her head giving her hand out to Miroku helping him up when he took it. After the monk had brushed himself off Sango had one hand on her hip as the other arm hung loosely at her side looking at him questionally. "What we're you doing down there?"

"Kagome needed my assistance."

Sango raises a eyebrow looking at him. "Nani?!" She stared dead as his face as he looked a bit nervous. "Your lying because Kagome went home."

"I know and I went with her."

"And may I ask when and how this occured."

Miroku sighed as he sat on the ledge of the Bone Eaters Well planting his feet firmly on the ground. He glanced over at Sango staring over at him her eyes demanding he tell her. "Well, someone told Kagome's brother that Santa Claus wasn't real and his Christmas Wish wouldn't come true."

Sango looked at him blinking. "Oh... You mean that holiday Kagome told us about a little while ago?"

Miroku nodded.

"I don't know why she wouldn't let her brother find out the truth. It's better if he's not so niave." Sango knew she sounded harsh but when before the incident with Naraku her and Kohaku were closer then they were now and every year he got older Sango made sure her brother knew how cruel life would be. She prepared him the best any older sister could do.

"But Sango you don't know what his Christmas Wish was."

Sango blinked at him a bit. "Umm, was it that err.. paystater 2?" She sighed a bit. Sango knew she had said the word wrong but Kagome's time has so many words it was confusing to learn.

Miroku shook his head as he looked at his companion. "No Sango it wasn't materialistic." He glanced over as he saw Sango trying to think of a answer she would never guess. Miroku decided to save her the trouble and tell her before she guessed again. "It was to say good bye to his father one last time."

Sango bite her lip as she looked at Miroku.

"Sango you musn't be sad with Kagome's plan we cheered Sota up."

'So Sota's his name...' Sango looked down at the dirt and grass mixed together.

Miroku looked at her. She was facing the ground and looked so sad. She must have been thinking about her own father as well. "You know Sango" He saw her look up. "When I looked at Sota he reminded me of myself when I was a younger boy." Miroku had never seen this expression on Sango's facial features before. Her eyes seemed somewhat saddened but the small creases around her cheek bones looked like someone who had been shocked.

"How so?"

"Well," Miroku looked to the side as he saw Sango sit next to him. "When I walked in the room as Santa instead of Sota telling me what a good boy he was and what he had wanted he was still concerned about his father and asked me to deliver a message to him.

Sango raised a eyebrow. "I'm afraid I don't understand how this relates to you while you were younger."

"What im trying to say is Sota was more worried about his father's well being even in death. I often worry about my father myself hoping that his soul still lives not being trapped in the wind tunnel."

Sango slightly nodded now fulling understanding what had taken place. "Oh, Miroku im sorry but Sota will be okay. She knew just by glancing over at Miroku's face that he was worried about the boy.

"But Sango..." Miroku's voice trailed off a bit. "In our time we know very well we could lose our parents or anyone for that matter. We were prepared for it. My father had the wind tunnel and I prepared for the worst to happen one day it was in-eminent while Naraku was still alive. And you Sango, are from a Demon Exterminator Village you all know one day death is going to come and take away your loved ones and you all prepared for that but in Kagome's time it's different." He sighed. "It's a lot more peaceful then over here I believe. When their father died on them Kagome and Sota were caught off guard. I'm sure neither one of them prepared for one of their parent's to pass on."

Her eyes widened a bit as she stared at Miroku. 'I never thought about it that way. All the times I have been going on about what happened to me and my family Miroku never got a chance to tell us... me what he felt.'

"Sango?"

"Huh?" Sango glanced over at him breaking out of her train of thought. "Yes Miroku?"

"Well it isn't much but I know you like to read and Kagome's books are a bit confusing since you aren't from the future so here." Miroku opens his red jacket a bit pulling out a book. "I don't know what it's about really but I found it in the one village over and since this Christmas holiday is where you give gifts to loved one's I decided to get you something."

Sango smiled as she looked at him taking the book. "Thank you Miroku but I have nothing to give you."

Miroku waved his hand in the air. "Because nothing is needed." He stood up as he saw Sango do the same. "Merry Christmas, Sango."

Sango smiled. Before she could say something Inuyasha came running through the tree's yelling.

"Baka Kagome! Why did you bring Sota here with you?!"

Miroku felt the side of his forehead sweat as Sango sighed. 'I finally get a sincere moment without the monk trying to grope me and Inuyasha ruins it.' Sango and Miroku both looked at Inuyasha as he stood there his eyes suddenly buldging out.

"You went to Kagome's time?!?!?!"

Miroku rubbed his hand over the side of his head smiling dumbfounded as Shippo came over stopping next to Inuyasha.

The little kit smirked as he saw Miroku trying playing innocent. 'Busted.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, well I know this isn't as great as it's prequel but I tried. As much as I love Miroku and Sango I just can't write them too well. Eh.. anyways please review -) and oh Merry Christmas.

P.S- If your wondering about why Inuyasha jumped out of a tree thinking Kagome and Sota were there you obviously don't know too much about Inuyasha so ill tell you (not sarcamn sigh sorry if it came out that way). Since Inuyasha is half demon he can smell things miles away and he didn't find Kagome in the first fic cause he was wounded and resting over the very watching eye of Kaede and very dangerous eye of Sango :D


End file.
